List of Frieza Moves
T'Flight' – when frieza is a potatoe *'[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast ''Ki Blast]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Eye Laser' – Precise laser-like beam shot from the eyes. Mild potency, but fast and able to nullify lesser attacks and small projectiles, as well as destroy weaker opponents and obstacles. It was used by Frieza to enter the hut of the Namekian Grand Elder, Guru, while seeking the Dragon Balls, in battle with Goku, and against King Vegeta's Elite Saiyan army who would try to save Prince Vegeta from Frieza (shortly before he destroyed Planet Vegeta and just after he killed King Vegeta with one blow). *'Death Comet' – A technique used by Frieza during Namek Saga. When Frieza is unable to control his anger at the fact that Vegeta stole his Dragon Balls, he starts firing massive spheres of energy that demolish the Namekian countryside. *'Whirlwind Blow' – Frieza used this attack against three Nameks by lightly blowing, which produced strong winds that formed a tornado. Since he was seen to only use this once in his weakest form, it may hint he only uses it on feeble opponents. *'Punishing Rush' – This is an attack used by Frieza in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Budokai_Tenkaichi_(series) ''Budokai Tenkaichi series]. Part of this attack was used in Frieza's fight with Nail in the Frieza Saga. *'Supernova' – A more powerful version of the Death Ball used by both Frieza and his brother Cooler. Used by Frieza when he destroyed Planet Vegeta and the second time against Future Trunks. The name of the technique comes from the Budokai Tenkaichi video game series. *'Destroy The Planet!' – A variation of the Death Ball Frieza used in an attempt to destroy Planet Namek following Goku's transformation to Super Saiyan. However, he held back too much power, resulting in the planet being nearly destroyed. The name of the technique comes from Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Barrage Death Ball' – A rapid-fire version of the Death Ball used by Frieza in his final form. *'100% Death Ball' – Only used once by Frieza, this enormous pink energy sphere covered with electricity was thrown at Goku who was underwater at the time. Though Goku was able to punch it into space, it still hit another planet, destroying it faster than any planet destruction in DBZ history. This attack was never used in the manga, as Frieza was afraid of being caught in the destruction of Namek. *'Punishing Blaster' – Frieza fires a pink energy wave at the opponent. He used this technique against Piccolo (who had merged with Nail) in his 2nd form. The name comes from Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, and is his Blast 2 in his 2nd form. It also appears in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball:_Raging_Blast_(series) Raging Blast''series]. *'Death Storm' – A variation of the Exploding Wave used by 2nd Form Frieza. Its name comes from the''Budokai Tenkaichi video games. Also used in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza and Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan. *'It's Just Getting Exciting!' – A rush attack used by 2nd form Frieza. *'You Thought That Was It?' – A counter attack used by 2nd form Frieza. *'Punishing Counter' – A counter attack used by third form Frieza. *'Crazy Finger Beam' – A weak, but incredibly fast burst which explodes at a location Frieza points to. He uses this ability many times in rapid succession to quickly defeat Piccolo after transforming into this third form. Called Crazy Finger Beam in the''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 their are two forms of this attack: Crazy Finger Beam (his third form's Ultimate Blast) and Barrage Death Beam (where he fires a barrage of Death Beams from one finger). *'Transformation' – This is Frieza's ability to morph himself from a weaker state to a more powerful one. These transformations were originally a containment of his true power, with his actual form being what's commonly referred to as "Final". In all, Frieza demonstrated three transformations and four altered states, overlooking his bulk at 100% power and cyborg augmentation. *'Psycho Beam' (サイコビーム) – One of Frieza psychokinetic techniques in Legend of the Super Saiyan. *'Imprisonment Ball' – A special attack used on Goku, where he captures his opponent in a ball of energy they can't break out of. Frieza can manipulate this ball as much as he wants, but it explodes as soon as it touches any surface other than Frieza himself. It is called Psylock Smasher in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. Also, a similar attack is used in Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3, called I might die this time (perhaps due to that being any victim's thoughts), in which Frieza shoots some rocks at the opponent, and if it hits, uses the Imprisonment Ball, and throws the opponent to the ground. *'I Won't Let You Escape with Your Life!' – Frieza's version of one of Vegeta's deadly attacks, Dirty Fireworks. Frieza shoots a small energy sphere into the opponent, lifts them up with telekinesis, then detonates the opponent by clenching his fist. He has used this technique to kill Krillin. *'Daichiretsuzan' (lit. Great/Grand Earth Cutting Row) – A powerful, very long blade-like energy beam Frieza creates with two of his fingers; it can slice through anything, as stated by Frieza. While it is not named in the English dub of the anime, the name given in the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai game series is Death Wave. In the Budokai Tenkaichi video game series it is called Fissure Slash and Energy Cutter. *'Death Wave' – A variation of Frieza's Fissure Slice that is present within Budokai 3 where he forms an arcing blast towards his opponent. In future installments the attack would be a close range move where pillars of decreasing size would appear. *'50% Power' – A rush attack used by Frieza in his final form against Goku. Frieza first teleports behind his opponet and knocks them off their feet with a low kick, and then he catches the opponet by thier neck using his tail and brings them closer to himself so that he can elbow them in the ribs. *'Death Break' – A rush attack used by Frieza in his 100% Power form. *'Nova Strike' – An attack where he places a purple sphere of energy around himself (similar to the Imprisonment Ball) and charges at the enemy. He uses this when he reaches 100%. The name of this attack is taken from the Budokai Tenkaichi games. *'Homing Destructo Disk' – Similar to the normal Destructo Disk (most commonly used by Krillin), Frieza's are faster, a different color (purple), and can be controlled remotely. Frieza creates two of these to houndGoku until he's sliced in half by his own attack. It is called Death Saucer in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi video game series. *'100% Death Cannon' – A full-powered version of the Death Cannon used by Frieza in his 100% Power form. **'Continuous Death Cannon' – Frieza used this attack twice in his 100% Power form during the battle against Super Saiyan Goku. **'You Will Die By My Hand!' – The name given to the blast Frieza used in a final attempt to kill Goku, who countered with the Angry Kamehameha. The name is taken from the Budokai Tenkaichi''series. It is Frieza's most powerful form of ''Death Cannon. *'Fly Away' – Frieza shoots a large wave of purple energy across the stage left to right. He uses this attack in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors. *'Ruthless Blow' – An attack used by Mecha Frieza where he impals his opponent with his right hand. Mecha Frieza used this attack to kill one of King Cold's soldiers after all the other soldiers were sliced up by Future Trunks' sword. *'Death Blaster' – A Full Power Energy Wave used by Mecha Frieza against Super Saiyan Trunks. *'Super Explosive Wave' – A technique used by Mecha Frieza in the video game Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. *'Power Up' – One of Frieza's techniques in Legend of the Super Saiyan and the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Freeze Storm' – A combo move used in the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 where Cooler and Mecha Frieza create a blizzard and fire it at the opponent. *'Blind Meteor' – A combo move exclusive to Supersonic Warriors 2. Frieza summons Zarbon and Dodoria who blast the opponent. Then, Frieza attacks the opponent and blasts him to the ground to finish him off. *'Absolute Evil' – A team attack used by Frieza and Cell in Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Kamehameha': Frieza used this technique only in Super Dragon Ball Z. Other traits and abilities *Frieza has the ability to survive even the most horrifying injuries, a trait which was passed onto Cell. However, while minor injuries seem to be of minor nuisance to him, unlike the other two major villains of the series, he is completely unable to regenerate lost body parts, though his tail stump seems to cope with the bleeding after some time. *Frieza can breathe without atmospheric air, enabling him to survive in space, which is why he is not afraid to attack a planet with the Death Ball. *In the manga when Final Form Frieza fought against Goku. Piccolo stated that Frieza was so strong he could destroy Planet Namek with "just his strength". This shows us that Frieza is so physically strong that he can destroy planets with his bare hands. Also he is so strong that he can easily overpower entire races of people like saiyans who have power levels of around 3000 to 18000 also even the whole of his army stands no chance against him also with his full power he could fight goku as a super saiyan but it was revealed that goku held back a quarter of his power, making him at full power 40 times stronger than base goku. *He also seems to be unable to sense the ki of other people, like the rest of his minions, who use Scouters as a compromise. It's to be noted, however, that he was able to have a glimpse of a "powerful Saiyan developing and heading to Namek" before the person in question (Goku) actually appeared in front of him. *Given enough time, Frieza can lock his senses and his mind onto his opponent to read his/her position at any given moment. He demonstrated this when he began fighting Goku with 50% of his power. He also has strong psychokinetic powers, allowing him to freely levitate objects such as boulders and Dragon Balls so that he does not have to carry them himself. *Frieza can extend his tail to great distances and retract afterwards. *Frieza is extremely durable, he took the explosion of Namek near the center of the explosion while he was cut in two, weakened by strain and stamina loss, lost half the blood and organs in his body, was low on ki, took a beating from Ssj Goku, took an angry super kamehameha, was half dead, was unconcious and also couldn't use ki to amp his invulnerability and didn't take a lot of damage from all of it. Forms and transformations Over time, Frieza's power became so great that his body could not comfortably contain it, and a series of physical transformations were developed to limit his actual strength. While other beings in Dragon Ball Z transform to increase their power, Frieza transforms to control and contain it. His true form is his fourth form, with each of his other transformations meant to restrict his power and conceal it from his enemies. Frieza even says upon transforming to his second state that he has a harder time controlling himself and his power due to the immensity of his current strength. That would suggest that the second and third forms are mere physical augmentations which would allow Frieza to build enough strength to revert to his true form. While changing shape from his "first-form", each alteration builds on the previous. In all, Frieza demonstrated four transformed states, each with increasing power (some larger than others and each resulting in different physical attributes). Frieza may also use these transformations to purposely decrease his power in order to torment his opponents by giving them a false sense of hope. First Form In his first form, Frieza is a relatively short humanoid being, albeit with a large chestnut-shaped skull with two horns that protrude at near 45 degree angles. He also has a tail with a spiked end, which is relatively thick in width, able to crack the ground when slammed, as well as having three talon-like toes. He has purple sections on his head, shoulders, and abdomen. He wears the same upper-body armor and shorts that many of his subordinates (including theSaiyans) are shown to wear. While traveling, he often gives the appearance of weakness by exclusively using his hoverchair for transportation, leaving his henchmen to do his "dirty work". In this form, Frieza appears to be very small in height, which is shown to be true on the rare occasions that he emerges from his hover-chair. His power level has been stated to be 530,000 by himself in the manga, when he fought Nail and in the Japanese and English versions of Dragon Ball Kai. Second Form His second form is similar in appearance to the first, except much larger, both in height and muscle mass, which can be clearly seen on his chest and stomach areas. Frieza claims to have at least doubled his power in this state, which he has stated is over 1,000,000. He also grows longer horns, which now instead of protruding sideways from his skull curve sharply upwards into near right angles. His armor cannot contain his form and shatters, leaving him with a new, white natural armor covering his chest and shoulders. He has purple sections on his shoulders and abdomen, and orange sections on his forearms and shins. In this form, he somewhat resembles his father King Cold. In the English anime, this form is referred to as his true first form, probably because of his father's form. Third Form Frieza's third form is again more brutish, with an extremely elongated skull. His facial features contort and change, with his nose melding into his mouth to form a crude beak. His original horns recede and are now white in color, erupting in pairs along the length of his head. Two pairs of spikes grow out of his back and curve upward somewhat, and the armor on his shoulders fling themselves outward like shoulder pads. He walks and stands with a slight hunch, as if the strain of supporting his head was too much for even Frieza's own body to bear. Frieza stated that no-one had ever seen this form before (which leads us to believe that Frieza, even only in his second form, had been more than enough to trample over any fighter he had come across in the universe). Although powerful, Frieza spent less time in this form than in any other form; spanning only one episode in the uncut version. In the FUNimation Dub, Frieza's voice in this form is essentially the same as his second form with a voice effect added to give him more of an alien-like voice (sounds like his first and second forms together). For the Season 3 Box Set, this effect was removed making him sound exactly the same as his second form. In Dragon Ball Z Kai, however, his voice is much deeper. Final Form This is arguably Frieza's most recognizable form. Drastically differing from his previous transformations, in his final form Frieza instead regresses, with his former form cracking and shattering like a shell, becoming a short, lizard-like, almost harmless looking creature, his horns and spikes disappear and his physique becomes streamlined. His skin becomes pure, solid-white with purple sections on his head, shoulders, forearms, abdomen and shins. His arms, legs, and tail are no longer pink. All injuries taken in other forms are healed. This form is the one that Frieza was born in, thus being his "true" form. In fact, according to him, the only ones who have ever given him pain in this form are Goku and "his loving parents". The similarity that this form bears with his first form may hint that if need be, Frieza can regress to his first form directly, as a means to suppressing his massive power. This is the form that allows him to reach his full potential. 100% Power Form Frieza is also able to attain 100% strength in his final form, greatly increasing his muscle mass. At 100%, this is literally the peak of Frieza's potential and the maximum amount of power his body can output; his muscle mass becomes engorged compared to his previously sleek frame (In the manga he merely had a slightly bulkier muscle structure, while in the anime his muscles become massive and engorged). With absolute strength, he was able to makeSuper Saiyan Goku struggle during the final battle on Planet Namek. However, due to his prior damage and the strain on his body, he was not able to fight at maximum capacity for long, slowly weakening. Goku also said he was holding back to test the limits of Frieza's full power. Mecha Frieza Physically ruined while caught in Planet Namek's explosion after his defeat, what remained of the still-living Frieza was salvaged and rebuilt with cybernetic enhancements by scientists under the order of King Cold. The whole of the lower half of his body and right side of his face was replaced with scarring and metal accouterments covering what little was left of his organic self. These enhancements allowed him to exceed the limits imposed by his fully organic form, though by how much or in what way is unknown. In the original manga, Gohan mentioned that he was nowhere near the power he displayed against Goku, but Vegeta said he was much stronger than before. In the PS2 game Super Dragon Ball Z, a new design for Mecha Frieza was created by Akira Toriyama which had a rocket launcher mounted on his shoulder. In the FUNimation Remastered Box Sets, as well as the english dubbed version of Dragon Ball Kai, this form has a slight mechanical sound to his voice. Majin Frieza Frieza appears in this form in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. In the story mode, he and Cell are revived and turned into Majins by Babidi, and are once again beaten by Goku and the other Z Fighters. When Majin Buu kills Babidi, Frieza and Cell turn back to their old selves and don't remember anything of being controlled by Babidi. After that they are beaten again and go back to hell. Majin Frieza is also a starter character in Dragon Ball Z 2 V. His appearance while under Babidi's control also differs in that, besides his bearing the Majin mark on his forehead, he also has a facial tic where his right eye is widely opened and his left eye is squinted. Gallery Frieza.jpg|Frieza Frieza_1.jpg|Third Form Frieza Category:Frieza